magiencefandomcom-20200215-history
Mute
Mute is a very young Aether-Element Dragon who was captured and tortured by Plague Hunters for unknown reasons. They removed his left arm, right eye, and left him bleeding on a table in a spare room with a large wound on his ribcage, his throat cut and roughly stitched closed. Rune found and rescued him while she was making her own escape, calling him Mute since he couldn't convey his name. He seems to like it. He shared a piece of his soul with her, merging them together in a very platonically intimate way and turning her into a Dragoon. Due to his age and how long he had been a captive, he was not aware of the full implications of his act; he merely acted upon his feelings, unknowingly forging a very special bond between him and Rune. He cannot speak, except to Rune who can hear his thoughts. He has minor healing powers, enough to stop his own bleeding and kick-start the healing process or heal a gash in Rune's side. He first appears on Ch5 P17. Appearance In his humanoid form Mute stands at 6 feet tall, weighing 135 lbs during his time in captivity due to starvation. After he escapes and is able to eat properly again, his weight goes back up to 185 lbs, once more gaining back his muscle mass. His skin is a soft brown. His hair is pale blue with two small black horns above his temples; when he first appears his hair is shoulder-length, but a burst of fury-fueled energy upon seeing Rune injured drew forth power and slightly altered his appearance, making his hair grow to the middle of his back and forcing his horns to grow significantly longer. It also made his wings manifest, implying he had partially shifted towards his Dragon form on accident. He is missing his left arm, and his throat remains scarred even after he gets the horrible stitches removed. His eyes - or eye, rather - consists of an iris that is solid purple with no visible sclera. Black markings surround his eye like khol. His pupil sort of looks like an upside-down cross in dragon form or during a partial transformation, and there seem to be two small black markings on either side of the pupil. In his Dragon form Mute is roughly 45 feet long, 1/3 of that being tail. His wingspan is 100ft from tip-to-tip with wings fully extended. His horns appear quite large. He has a black stripe that stretches from the tip of his muzzle all the way to the tip of his tail, and has a black underbelly as well. His scales are the same color as his hair, with patches of soft brown on the wings, muzzle, hand, and feet. There's also a tuft of brown fur decorating his tail. His eye remains the same as his humanoid form, and the right socket stays empty. He's not yet a fully grown large-class dragon and may increase in size (in dragon form) as time goes on. Personality Mute is young for a Dragon, and so tends to be a bit more impulsive than Dragons are stereotyped to be. He's kind-hearted and affectionate, liking to help however he can, and having a gentle, polite way of speaking. He can normally remain calm and rational in even the worst situations, but he loses that control when someone he cares about is injured or mistreated. He also tends to be a bit naive, knowledgable about lore and history but not how people actually are. Abilities / Flaws Dragoon Sire - The Dragon has shared their soul with another, bonding the two permanently through all their lifetimes. Can share thoughts with their Dragoon over unlimited distances, an ability which cannot be blocked by even the most powerful magic. The Dragoon's growth will be proportional to the Dragon's own - and vice-versa. Dragonheart ''- Gains increased strength, defense, and agility during battle. ''Draconic Shift - Can switch between two forms, a Dragon form and a Humanoid form. Both forms are corporeal existences and the appearance of one effects the other. For example, a dragon with a longer muzzle than usual might have a longer nose in their humanoid form. The colors of the forms are shared as well, with scale color matching hair color on the humanoid form and skin color matching markings and fur on the dragon form. Only actual, pure-blooded dragons can have this ability. Bond ''- Bond with another Character. The Bond may be changed once every 15 levels, but it can be canceled at any time. When in close proximity to the Bonded, gain 100% stat bonuses and leveling experience. Bonuses are shared with the Bond. Can use long-distance Telepathy, allowing the Bonded players to speak to each-other regardless of distance or interferance. ''Magic-eater ''- Can consume magic of a level equal to or less than the caster's level, restoring health and/or mana. Can also "smell" magic, and tell apart different kinds of magic using this sense. Cannot eat your own spells. Magic eaten counts as food. ''Elemental Breath ''- Can breathe the purest form of any element, so long as the Dragon knows at least 1 spell of the element's category. ''Dragon Stomach ''- Almost always hungry. If gone for 4 hours without eating, will begin to lose health and gain the Fatigued status effect. When Full, gain additional 10% strength and constitution bonuses. ''Bonded ''- Stats decreased by 75% when not close to the Bonded Character. Start to lose health if away from the Bond for more than 12 consecutive game-hours. If not Bonded, receive 15% decrease in stats until a Bond is formed. ''Lust for Knowledge - Dragons love learning, to the point of obsession. Their curiosity is almost crippling and can get them into trouble quite often. Category:Characters